


A fetish night

by Champ00009999999



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champ00009999999/pseuds/Champ00009999999
Summary: Minato invites yukari to hace a peculiar night
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari
Kudos: 2





	A fetish night

**Author's Note:**

> My first time on archive of our own

November 30 2009 evening  
Yukari was sitting on the couch on the lounge like any other day she was studying for midterms when her boyfriend by her surprise appeared next to her by her surprise—Hey—Ha!—How it's going—Sessh Minato don't scare me like that—Sorry I just wanted to ask—.......Yes?..—Would you come to My room—Just when he finished that sentence Yukari faced turned into a tomatoe and Minato imidiatily took notice and then with a smirk he said—And you said that I am a pervert i didn't mean it like that—Well! It's your fault for phraising like that!—Minato just laught at that and then say to her—Well if it is you who says that to me now....althought..—Ultra akward silence—If You want it like that then we can do it..—No!...well yes! Ah!!!!! What do You want!?!!!–Haha nothing just come to my room when you have the chance si on the second floor ay the end pretty easy to remember uh—After she calmed out she just giggled—I know You idiot I am The one who showed You the way to your room.

Late night  
Yukari was standing in the front door of Minato's room debating herself—Alright Yukari stop imaginig worst case sceneraios he just toldo You use nota like that he just want You to enter and Aldo hija have faced worst things on Tartaraus so come on!—She them knocked the door.......just one single time and without much force..—..I hate myself....—Just one second later—Oh Yukari You came—It was Minato already in his pijamas—Oh Yukari You came—Well of course!—He giggled—Come on enter—When she entered she immediately noticed that the room was identical. how she had returned to Abirl and could not stop thinking that it was partly sad that he had not modified the room in 7 months—Is something going on—He asked seeing her intrigued expression—Well is justwell it is ... just ..... you haven't modified your room since the last time I came to see it ...... have you even modified it at all?—No do I have to—No but why didn't You modify it?—Well I am used to having to mover out a lot so I usually do not modify my rooms because in the end I only stay in them for a few months or at most 2 years ... Is there something wrong with that?—No, but I didn't know how good ... That you were really so afraid of tying yourself to things ...... that's it the next thing we will do as a couple is modify your room!—She said that one last with a cheerful tone and after another awkward silence—... ..So why did you want me Minato? —Well ...... you see ..... close your eyes—Uh?— Just close your eyes!—Okay fine—She just closed them for about 2 seconds— ..... Leave them closed for a whole minute without traps and turn around. I'll let you know when you can open them. It's fine, trust me, although it seems like I'm going to do something like an average boyfriend—With this she closed her eyes and turned and began counting metalment for a minute.

1 minute and a half later  
Okay, Yukari, you can turn around—Yukari then turned to see something that made her look red, it was Minato ................in a maid outfit-ahhhhhh..aha. ... ah ...... M ... mi ... na..to ....- And he with an almost genuine smile spoke-Good afternoon Yukari-sama -... Yukari could not take it anymore and fainted.  
About five minutes later Yukari I can wake up although with some confusion I ask—Minato that ......... what happened?—Yukari-sama after I greeted her, you fell asleep—Immediately with that comment Yukari fell asleep Mind you, it hadn't been a dream, Minato was in front of her with a maid outfit-MI ..NA...TO... WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A MAID OOUTFIT? —Yukari-sama why is it this scandal?—AND ABOVE ALL YOU ASK ME THAT ...... YOU ARE ... YOU'RE AHHHH¡¡¡¡ THIS IS TOO MUCH!—Saying that she turned and threw him his pillow—EXPLAIN YOURSELF AND STOP REFERING TO ME THAT WAY?—Sorry Yukari-sama I can't do that but if you want me to explain I will you see about a day ago I was checking the security camera system in the command room and I accidentally found a video where I discovered that he would have liked to wear the sivienta costume for the cultural festival .......... I did not consider it fair and I wanted to do this to make up for my bad deed-having-She calmed down a bit and turned to see Minato in the eyes ........ but then she turned red again and started talking-WAIT, YOU WATCHED A VIDEO OF ME DRESSED IN A OUTFIT MAID PRACTICING MY PHRASES? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-Sorry Yukari-sama¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-That's why I wanted to do this as an apology and because I wanted to tell you that ..... ..You looked very pretty in that suit ... and I considered it fair to compensate him with something else-Just when Yukari was going to slap him she stopped with a mixture of emotions and with the stability she had, she asked-what ....... what ...... what .... is that "something else" -... Yukari-sama ..... please sit on my bed. ....... Please? -He said that last to a degree of pleading-Yukari, even with her head made a mess, followed the plea and sat down and at the same time Minato got down on one knee -... ....... Yukari-sama.............can I worship your feet?...please?......-That last as a plea-And if Yukari had a mental disaster before now she was to a degree that her head exploded because a part of her brain just wanted to hit him, attack him and run away but another part of her thought she was in heaven is tell her boyfriend who has been everything to her while he was in a MAID suit was asking her no he was not begging her to let her worship her feet all while acting like a yaoi uke and on top of that another part of Yukari was happy with the whole situation because ........ she also had a foot fetish ....... with her head being a mess she answered-..........Y....YE...yes-Very well Yukari-sama thank you.......now will you minde giving me your feet?-...........ummmmmm.....ok-just when Minato was about yo take her feet there was something important to he asked—Which one first Yukari-sama?—.........the left one please.......—Very well—So he took her left foot took of her shoe and agarres to massage it with the skill of a master and he stayed like that do 5-6 minutes meanwhile Yukari decides to relax a bit after her mental disaster so she leaned a little on the wall .

After a while he finished the massage on her left foot and took the right one and Yukari all the could only moan at the pleasure her boyfriend was causing her and it stayed like that for a long time and when Minato finished with her right foot he got up he looked Yukari in the eyes and .....—Yukari -sama .... do you want me to do the other part of the service —... another? part? ..... what does it include?—She asked everything hesitantly—Well it includes me to kiss your feet ...... ....... lick them and if you want to suck them ...—Yukari couldn't understand how the hell her boyfriend could even say all that with a normal face but to her despair she was really excited —......... Could you .... give me the full service? —Of course — Minato! ..... before you continue I wanted to talk to you ...... would you believe me if I told you that though Sounds weird, VERY weird ..... I really enjoy all this so it would bother you if I relax a little and while you do the service I go to bed? - As you wish Yukari-sama—And ... could you stop calling me like that? Is ultra embarrassing — But that would be greatly rude right now you are my mistress — That's why I wanted you to stop, I don't know why but ..... Mianto ...... I also have something for feet, but of course about the boys ..... like you. .... that's why I feel uncomfortable and not anything else ...... I would like to be in your place ....— I'm an idiot trying to explain you everything now I just made eveything worse—No Yukari-sama I think you understand perfectly you want to do the service to me because you like my feet and personally I feel honored even if I want another night to do that for me another night right now I have to continue the service that me he asked — Very well and does it bother you that now I have more security and maybe it will be a bit hard on you now that I understand everything? —It doesn't bother me at all —... And for tonight I can call you. .... "slave" ......— Because you have to ask that is what I am your slave — He said everything with a smile — Very well you can continue with the left one — He said lifting it up and putting it close to his face — Of course "That said, he blunted his left foot and took off the stocking but to Yukari Minato's surprise and shame he began to smell it." Sama forgot to mention that this was in the service —........ How do they smell? ...—They smell delicious .....— Continue slave — Yes Yukari-sama — He said something nervous noticing the artificial anger in her voice—And so Minato continued smelling Yukari's left foot for a long time until apparently he got bored and started licking it and with a single lick he made a charming face -... What do they taste like slave -... I don't know but it's my new second favorite flavor —... What is the first? ...— You Yukari-sama — Yukari then kicked him and before he knew it Yukari was able to stand on his feet. his chest — You better take care of your slave language ...... I will give you the honor of licking my foot more but punishment for what happened before, you will also have to do the service for me 2 more times —... Yes Yukari -Sama for correcting my behavior and thank you for the 3 triple shift is always an honor — Despite the circumstance, she really only pretended to punish him because in the end they discovered that both having the same fetish knew what to do perfectly at all times .... ... after a lot ... a lot ... time later it was only 3 minutes Minato finished licking both feet which felt great for both of them.

10:30 pm  
When Minato finished his work on that, what was the best part for both of them came now that Mknato sucks Yukari's feet — Slave just open your mouth, I'll put my foot there — If you wish, Yukari-sama — Minato did as ordered opening his mouth and Yukari putting her foot in little by little Yukari was almost starting to masturbate due to the ridiculous amount of pleasure that she was feeling but still it went on and on until I considered that she had enough she put her other foot in her mouth and they were like that for a while a few minutes to be exact-Yukari-sama would allow me to kiss her feet now-Yukari despite the situation He laughed in a tender way -Of course, slave all you want -And that's what Minato did, he began to kiss multiple but delicate times each foot of his girlfriend-mistress and so he stayed for a while until he noticed that Yukari of so much pleasure he felt due to everything and noises of pleasure that made without ceasr ended up asleep and Minato knew that it was his moment -..........

Before the Dark Hour  
Wake up Yukari-Yukari had fallen asleep in Minato's bed and now she was confined to the side of a Minato now with pajamas -... ahhhhhhh-Minato ....... I think I had a dream ..... ..peculiar-It was not a dream -...... Above all you can say it like this ....... hear about what happened .........- Hell Yukari just ask-. ....... will we do it again? ......- Only if you want to do it or ..... if you want you can do it to me and release your maid outfit -....... ..You're all a ........... I love you ..- And what did that come for? -My head, soul and heart are a disaster, let me rest .....- Well, I should go .. .-Yukari-he said her name between laughs while taking her hand when she wanted to go out of bed next to him-Who said the night is over -... Minato what do you have in mind? .....- Close your eyes ..........- It's another thing that I think you're going to enjoy more .....- Minato I want you to know that I trust you with all my soul but be gentle ..... .-It wasn't that .....- OH-But close your eyes and don't be so embarrassed you won't have to p Onr dominant if you don't want to ..- Thanks because it was embarrassing .....- OK, I'll close my eyes-Just when she said that the dark hour came and Yukari felt uncomfortable-But she kept her eyes closed ...... .-My .... born? ....- Just when he finished speaking she felt something put through her mouth but something huge Yukari will never know how he did not die ....... but in some inhuman way ... ..he swallowed the whole food and looked at a huge and mobile stomach and the worst was HIS ....- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh .....- SURPRISE¡ .....- Minato¡¡¡¡ ???? ? -If I discovered a fusion attack that makes you basically invincible, I used it on you and it worked, I gave you a sleeping serum that's why when you closed your eyes you basically fell asleep again and if as you can see I managed to use the powers of another Person to be Indigestible here in your stomach ....... sorry for the surprise, I know it must be too much the fact that on top of everything I put you through tonight but ... I really like vore and I wanted to fulfill this fetish mine too yes what You can be bad all you want to me later ... but please let me do this even if it's only this time -....... Despite being good in her stomach Yukari could hear it perfectly and she blushed- .... Minato is fine ...- Seriously ...? - If I also have something for the vore and this ........ I love you very much thank you ...... just one question, how do you do? I sack ...? -...... I'll take care of that. Don't worry about it-Well .......... just another question ... it was you who took off my clothes too .. ..? - I also took mine away ..... I didn't want it to be ruined .....- OK ......... sometimes more perverted than Jumpei but you can always even in this be like a be perfect for me ......- That said she went back to Minato's bed ....- Good night Minato-Good night Yukari .......

The next morning  
Yukari woke up in the morning and discovered Minato next to him already awake-Good morning Yukari ........ Do you want to take a bath together ...? - AHHJ ......? ¡¡¡¡¡ ......- Not in that perverted sense ....- And you call me a pervert, it's your fault that I think like this ..... ahhhhggg ... yes .. if I want to. take a morning shower and took advantage of the time they had before having to go to school to talk ...- So last night did you plan everything? -If it pleases me that you like me .... I still think it's a miracle that we had the same fetishes by chance ...- Yes–....... Can we do it again? .... but this time me rating You and worshiping your feet .........- Are You SURR? ... -Yes ..... yes ... I'm sure -She said the last with an ultra uncomfortable blush -Very good now we have to hurry .....- And that's how the two have been since then and they took turns in the room and dominant positions Sometimes they got into position 69 to lick and kiss the feet of the other and as impossible as it seemed thanks to another couple of fusion movements and rare objects Minato found a way to devour Yukari without hurting her in the least-Without a doubt the experience that night helped a lot in their relationship.


End file.
